


Star Gazing

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Some mentions to FE Awakening, Star Gazing, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Fill: TwilightOdin loves looking up at the stars and recounting the tales associated with them. But star gazing is always best when done with loved ones.





	Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> (Oh wow, another story? And only a day a part?)
> 
> Truth be told I had started this story on my own before I got the prompt for Game yesterday. I've been meaning to write another FE story, but I always found myself with a base idea and nothing much to go on. Then I was going through that prompt list and found Twilight. Admittedly, this has more to do with night and stars, but it's close to the same time frame... 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those always make my day! Also, if you want to visit my tumblr, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Odin scratched his arm, just a bit lower than the crook of his elbow and plopped onto the ground. Evening was setting, the sky becoming a mix of colours, vivid, rich, streaking the sky. Odin preferred sunsets to sunrises. Sunrises held pastels, lightness, a fresh start to the day. Sunsets were heavy and opaque, ladled with the events of the day slipping by. Soon night would settle in, dark and smooth.

The grass under him was cool, but thankfully not wet. It hadn’t rained in days, though with spring approaching they’d get rain soon. When it rained in Nohr it rained for the entire day, the skies always choked with grey clouds. Some days it would rain so heavily that nothing could be done outside. Odin liked those days as it allowed him to be holed up in the library with Niles and Leo. Those days were rare, but always welcomed.

Smiling, Odin made a mental note to locate some interesting books to read for the next rainy day. He needed to pick one he hadn’t read before and read it to Leo and Niles. Leo sometimes complained that it was distracting him from work, but he never stopped Odin. Niles wouldn’t say anything, but Odin could see the spark of interest in his vivid blue eye. Odin soaked it all up, holding the memories close to his heart. In the moment they were together in the library Odin couldn’t help the warmth that would flood his chest.

Their relationship wasn’t perfect, but Odin never wanted nor expected it to be. Relationships weren’t supposed to be flawless; they were supposed to be dynamic, pulsing with life. They were supposed to fill in the day with a variety of emotions until it all blended into the perfect concoction. Odin closed his eyes and wished he could drink it all in, consume it so he’d never misplace that feeling.

The feeling of belonging.

Odin opened his eyes and fell backwards onto the grass, letting gravity hold him down. Staring up at the red hued sky, Odin tried to locate the hidden stars. Stars, as he remembered his mother saying, were always in the sky, just during the day it was too bright to see them.

As a child, Odin had always been fascinated with the sky, the constellations, and the tales attached to them. He often would spend his evenings curled in a blanket, perhaps with Lucina or Brady or anyone really, and just stare in awe. That year, he was gifted a telescope and a book on constellations for his birthday and Odin had been elated. He had, for the next two months, taken his telescope outside and read the book constantly. Soon the constellations had become familiar to him, like old friends whispering tales and helping him navigate the world like a giant map stretched across the horizon. It had bestowed him a sense of belonging, of feeling grounded.

The constellations in Nohr were different, foreign to him. When they had first landed in Nohr, Odin had looked up at the night sky and felt misplaced. For the first time in years he had stared at an unfamiliar map, met new friends, and that sensation of being lost stuck deeply in his skin.

Odin had, when he became Leo’s second retainer, gained unlimited access to many of the books in the library. He had taken it upon himself to learn about the world’s sky, but it didn’t feel the same. Much like a new language spoke on his tongue, Odin had stumbled and faltered like a child first learning to speak. It had been embarrassing.

Though now, Odin had a fairly strong grasp on the sky in Nohr. It was challenging. Many of the constellations and tales were so similar from the ones back home, Odin had started to accidentally mix the two together, blending tales from Nohr with tales from Ylisse. It was a shame he didn’t have his book from home to help untangle the stories apart.

The sun was dipping low now, the brilliant red, orange, and yellows, dimming to purples, blues, and black. Odin felt a breeze tug at the trees and over his body. It was cool, but Odin didn’t mind. He remained, lying in the grass, watching the sky morph and darken, the stars now visible.

Reaching out Odin traced the sky with his finger tips, connecting the stars together, forming the pictures. This one was the serpent… and this one was the horse… this one was the sword… or was it a lance? Odin paused, trying to remember, but decided it didn’t matter too much. He’d check the library later. Continuing, Odin lazily traced out the other shapes he could see, trying to fit the stories with the constellations. When he ran out of constellations to name, Odin stretched his hand as high as it would go, and closed his fist, watching some stars seemingly disappear into his grasp.

One story he had read (from Nohr or Ylisse, Odin wasn’t sure) suggested stars represented people’s lives, a glittering memory of those long passed. It was poetic and Odin knew that if it were true it would be a fitting end. Always in the sky, always watching loved ones, guiding them. The story then continued, with a grieving lover, plucking the stars out of the sky, laying them at their feet, trying to find their lost love. Odin paused. He didn’t remember how the story ended, but he had always disliked the story, hating how the star’s guidance was lost, their place in the world misplaced by grief.

Perhaps though, that was the message, the grief misplaced a person’s place in the world.

Odin laughed to himself. That, he could confidently say, was true. Grief had its way of tearing people from their comfort zone and ripping it to shreds.

“There you are.”

Someone sat on the grass beside him, but Odin didn’t need to crane his neck to know who it was. Soon, he was joined by Laslow, who lay on the grass beside him, snuggling closer, their sides touching. Odin shifted, welcoming Laslow’s body heat.

“Hello Laslow.” Odin greeted.

“Fancy that, finding you staring up at the stars.” Laslow teased, “It’s so different than home, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is.” Odin lifted his arm and pointed to the sky again, “But I’m learning about this sky too.”

“I’m not surprised.” Laslow laughed lightly, “I have spotted you buried in an anthology.”

“It’s absolutely fascinating.” Odin gently tugged at Laslow’s arm, the one pinned against their sides, and tugged his fingers into Laslow’s making them point to the sky together. “See that? These three stars connect with these three and…” Odin moved their fingers, connecting each point, “And ta-da!”

“A… tree?” Laslow tried to guess what Odin had just made them draw.

“Correct my friend!” Odin didn’t let go of their hands, “It’s supposed to be a tree from a folktale, about a dying old man discovering a tree to immortality. The gods gave him the choice to eat the fruit from it and live forever, but instead he declined, stating he doesn’t want to part from his family in the sky. Impressed by his choice, the gods sent the tree up into the sky, as a symbol that he’d always be reunited with his loved ones.”

“Always with his loved ones…” Laslow repeated the last bit to himself, before pointing to another side of the sky, “Tell me another one?”

Odin was about to do that when he heard someone else approach, followed by a flash of red hair. Soon Selena was lying beside him, elbowing him as she shifted to get comfortable.

“Well? It’s cold out here.” She told him.

Reaching out, Odin easily laced his fingers with hers, “I’m delighted you’re joining us for star gazing and mythical tales.”

“I just saw two dorks lying out here like children and decided someone needs to make sure you two don’t catch cold.” Selena huffed.

Odin felt her hand tighten in his. He didn’t comment. With both of his hands laced with another, it was a bit difficult to point in the same direction exactly, but Odin wouldn’t let go for the world.

“See that really bright star? It connects to this one and this one until it forms…” Odin paused for dramatic effect, “a serpent.”

“Are you sure it isn’t just a wiggly line?” Selena asked.

Odin pouted, “No… it is a snake. See? It even has its tongue sticking out." Odin retraced that part slowly.

“It does?” Laslow asked.

“Not you too…” Odin sighed between a smile. “The serpent in this world’s mythos is from a tale about a wood cutter whose wife was experiencing a difficult pregnant. Uncertain and wishing for her health, the two sought out many healers and medics, even some fortune tellers. However, one day they found an injured snake. They took it in and helped it recover. In turn the snake blessed them and the pregnancy went smoothly.”

“So, the moral is we should be nice to snakes?” Selena shuddered, “I don’t know about you but if I found a snake in my room I’d freak.”

“The tale is about showing kindness to everything.” Odin corrected.

“Including snakes?” Laslow asked.

Odin huffed, “Including snakes.”

Selena made a strangled sound. Odin held his laughter. “Wish to hear about another tale?”

“Well…” Laslow’s voice trailed, “It is getting late…”

“Oh, it is?” Odin hadn’t been aware of the time slipping past him. “I suppose we should go inside.”

He sat up and was acutely aware of how cold the evening was, particularly on his back. Shuddering, he reluctantly let go of Laslow and Selena’s hands so he could stand up properly, brushing any stray grass off. No doubt he missed some, but he’d get those when he was inside and warm.

“Next time we star gaze, we’ll have to pick a warmer month.” Odin mused.

Laslow nodded and Selena huffed, but Odin knew that was just her way of agreeing with him.

~

The next day was cloudy, the sky thickly covered in grey. The air hummed and danced with anticipation. By the afternoon it was raining heavily. Water dripped down the glass of the windows, staining the stone, the grass. Everything outside was muted in a dreary tone.

Odin, however, was inside the library, taking in the rich warm colours. The shelves were made with a dark wood that when lit by the warmth of the fireplace, showed tones of red. The fire itself was bright and warm, offering comfort to anyone who sat in the plush chairs near by.

Leo was at one of those chairs, one so big that Niles could easily worm his way into it, like an over grown cat, and curl next to Leo. In fact, Odin was sure Niles was contemplating it, with the way his eye was lazily drawing in the scene.

Snuggling into the other plush cushions, Odin curled close to the fire place. A large book on the constellations of Nohr and Hoshido sat on his lap. Flipping through it, Odin reread the different tales associated with the constellations. It was fascinating to him that two countries could be so close together but have such different stories for the same thing. Culture and people were truly fascinating.

“Stars?” Niles was suddenly near Odin, nudging him aside.

Odin obliged and let Niles curl closer into him, pressing against him, leaning over his shoulder. “Yes. The skies and stars tell us many tales.”

“Skies, huh?” Niles questioned, touching the edge of a page, flipping over to the next, “More than one sky?”

Odin flushed at his slip of tongue. “I mean, Nohr and Hoshido both have observed the skies for centuries, yet their tales and stories woven can be vastly different.”

“I see.” Niles hummed. “I’m not familiar with the stories. Just where the stars are in the sky.”

That was understandable. From what Odin had gathered, Niles had lead a rather harsh life on the streets before coming into service for Leo. Nestling into the cushions and letting Niles adjust so he was comfortable, Odin glanced at the page Niles had opened up to.

“The lantern.” He read, trailing his fingers over the words, as though he’d be able to absorb them. “Said to guide everyone when lost. Also… it’s always in the same place in the sky.” Odin smiled, “There’s a tale like that in my country.”

It was probably the wrong thing to say and no doubt later Laslow and Selena would hear about this. That was how news travelled. Odin would be in trouble, but at this moment, warm and comfortable with Niles at his side and Leo at their backs, Odin found himself opening up.

“Oh, there is?” Leo’s voice drifted from behind, followed by the sound of a book shutting.

“Y-yeah.” Odin huffed out, “It’s an old tale, but my mother liked it.”

Niles nudged him and Odin tried to gather his words. He had slipped a bit too far down the hole of “Not Hinting About Ylisse”, but he could frame this vaguely. Not that Leo or Niles were rude and would pry unnecessarily, but a snippet wasn’t going to hurt anyone.

At least, Odin hoped. He sent a quick prayer for his health once Selena got a hold of him later.

“It was… or perhaps is called Dragon’s Light.” Odin felt his vision blur and for a moment he wasn’t in Nohr, but back home, his mother and father by his side, reciting the words, “A girl is lost in the woods, after escaping from an abusive family situation. She’s starving and lost. The dragon guardian of the woods felt pity for her and breathed fire into the sky, lining it with the brightest star to guide her out.”

“How hopeful.” Niles mused, “That’s the first time I’ve heard that story.”

“Same.” Leo was now close to Odin too, sitting at his other side.

Odin swallowed, “It’s an ancient tale, probably one that’s metamorphosed over the waxing and waning of time.” A weak cover, but it would have to do.

“You’re very knowledgeable.” Leo mused with a smile, “Was that what you were doing outside last night?”

Odin blinked before his mind kicked into gear. “Ah, you… saw me?”

“Kind of hard not to.” Niles pointed out, “Considering you were lying right out in the open.”

“Oh… I suppose so.” Odin felt a little blush tint his cheeks.

“Say,” Niles gently touched Odin’s arm, “You can invite us to star gaze with you.”

It took Odin a moment, before his brain caught up. When it did, he flushed a little. “Ah. If your schedules are clear and allow it… I didn’t want to assume…”

“We’d be delighted to join you.” Leo told him, “I’d like it if you shared more tales about the stars with us.”

Odin swallowed. Leo knew about the constellations and probably already knew most of the tales associated with them. It wasn’t hard to figure out that he wasn’t talking about Nohrian tales or tales from Hoshido.

“That is.” Leo quickly added, “If you want to. Star gazing in itself is fine.”

“Ah,” Odin squeaked out, feeling another blush tint his cheeks. Leo’s curiosity wasn’t an order, it was just that, curiosity. “Of course. I’d be honoured.”

The two smiled at him and Odin felt a smile grace his face. Star gazing, after all, was best done with loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Star gazing: I head canon Odin likes star gazing
> 
> The tales: I made them all up. If one resembles an actual folktale/myth/ any other story that's completely coincidental on my part.
> 
> Laying at their feet: I've been listening to Amalee's English cover to Papermoon a bit too much guys...
> 
> Different tales: I think it's fascinating that something we all share as people can have such different (and sometimes similar) stories. So, I think Hoshido and Nohr have different mythos/tales for the constellations too.


End file.
